Team Rocket
|avgstrength = 20,262 |totalnukes = 59 |score = 0.88 }} Team Rocket ® is a deceptively small alliance. It was founded on July 28, 2010. This alliance merged to become Non Grata History * 7/28/2010 - Team Rocket forms in-game. * 8/26/2010 - Team Rocket declares their existence on the forums.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=91310 * 8/26/2010 - Team Rocket is protected by SLCB.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=91313 * 10/10/2010 - Team Rocket adopts Franzism.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=93330 * 12/23/2010 - Team Rocket annexed The Allied Nations.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=96145 * 1/28/2011 - Team Rocket declares war on \m/.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97890 * 6/16/2011 - Team Rocket succeeds in applying a diplomatic blackout with Phoenix Fyre http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=102731 * 7/18/2011 - Team Rocket transfers protectors from SLCB to Non Grata. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=103705 * 7/28/2011 - Team Rocket is 1 year old. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104020 * 5/12/2011 - Team Rocket declares war on Farkistan in order to save humanity Charter To Protect the World from Devastation I. Preamble Welcome, my friends to Team Rocket. You will find that we are an organised crime syndicate which is in the pursuit and the exploitation of Pokémon everywhere. Our main focus may be the stealing/capturing then selling of rare and strong Pokémon, we also fund and conduct cruel experimental research on Pokémon for the advancement of our great organisation. By joining us, you will assist in the advancement of our dream to conquer the world and as a result, you shall be rewarded for your assistance and loyalty. II. Wanted: New Membership for the Advancement of the Team Rocket Dream How to become a Grunt within the Team Rocket Family * I. We accept people from all creeds of life to step forth and hand in their application to join our dream of a united world under our gracious leader. Of course, you must prove your dedication to the Team Rocket cause by undertaking a serious of intense challenges because by not doing them, you will not be considered strong enough to undertake the kind of tasks which we will demand from you and this is a bad thing indeed: # You must be forever willing to be loyal to Team Rocket and the boss no matter what occurs. # You must not be in conflict with any other gangs as this could cause potential PR issues for us which with Officer Jenny and her sisters all over the place, could be hard for us to resolve without having to fork out compensation... which is why we'd prefer to keep these funds for our evil schemes of world domination. # Please do not be on any "Most Wanted" posters... or at least, not until you are with us. Consider it like this, we can’t take under our wing anybody who is currently being hunted down by Officer Jenny and her sisters as really, they could bring the full force of their resources down on us which isn't a good thing... as it'd allow the other gangs out there to exploit the power vacuum which we'd leave. # You must prove that you have what it takes to join the very best, the best there ever was. * II. Please sign your name on the dotted line for those who still desire to be Grunts within our most glorious of organisations: "I, ***Pokémon Trainer Name*** of ***Home Town Name***, shall hereby follow the laws set down by the Boss of Team Rocket, and therefore shall promise undying loyalty to the Boss and the organisation, no matter how questionable the actions which are demanded of me. III. Resigning * I. By resigning from our organisation, you will be able to leave us however; if you happen to betray any of our secrets then we shall not be happy. We shall turn a blind eye to leaving during a time where we aren't in conflict yet if you owe any debts, then you shall be duty bound to pay them off or you shall be punished for not doing so. * II. If you leave Team Rocket during a time where we are engaging in a drive-by of some kind, you will be considered a Mole implanted within our organisation and shall be punished appropriately by us. Nobody likes those who betray the ideology of Team Rocket... especially the Boss. IV. Five Golden Rules of Team Rocket I. By following these steps, you shall be praised by the other members of Team Rocket as following the exact word of our Boss in regards to dealing with a variety of situations which may potentially arise: # Attacking those who are not Team Rocket... or even members of Team Rocket without prior notification or being ordered to do so by the ruling power(s) of Team Rocket shall be dealt with by the aforementioned leadership. # Make sure to pay respect to those who send their dignitaries towards us, no matter how crude they may be. Of course, those in charge may treat the membership however they see fit for they earned their power. # Anyone who desires to visit the hazardous wasteland of the Open World Forums must follow the laws and regulations laid down there or feel the wrath of the Boss. # Impersonation may be funny, and the Boss really enjoys this however, there are some people out there who do not enjoy this so please 'try' and cut down on this please. # Espionage is another element which is fun to engage in, however without the explicit permission of the Boss, do not undertake it because the Boss knows best. V. Your Beloved Leader Please listen to "The Lonely Island - Like a Boss" for more information on this yet a short summary of what the Boss does is simple. He is indisputable. VI. Supporting our Members * I. We shall allow our members to keep the flag that they have adopted as their own personal banner and as a result, we shall not discriminate anyone over this. * II. As we are based on the ? Team, which is the true home of Team Rocket, we require anyone who is under our banner to change their affiliation to this so that we have greater unity for our push to dominate the world. VII. War Mechanics Explained * I. Gang wars may only be started with the explicit approval of the Boss and this is something which can’t be expressed enough. Please do not take the law into your own hands, no matter how ironic the previous statement sounds. * II. Spying is something which is not permitted except when war is declared, so please use those resources which you would dedicate to this area to other places such as building statues of the Boss or developing up your home town. VIII. Safeguarding the Future of Team Rocket * I. Tech Raiding is a dangerous business; therefore, the following rules have been laid down by the boss: # Only one innocent bystander at a time, therefore please don’t engage in a fight which you can’t win. # No raiding anyone on ? Team due to the fact that it would just be counter-productive to the Boss’s plans. # Please do not assist someone who is being beaten up by another member of our family. # Do not destroy anyone who is flying the Gang Banner of someone who has 5 or more members contained within their ranks. # We shall not assist anyone who decides to go on a one-man-rampage. # After the initial beat-down, please send peace to the victim once you are done. # Should this grunt be attacked after sending his offer of peace, contacting someone with power is recommended. # Failure to comply with this set of guidelines will be hazardous to your health. IX. Finishing Up... Any future amendments to this charter shall require a majority approval to be introduced to it. Signed by the Ruling Power(s) on the 28th July 2010 * Franz Ferdinand, Boss Conflicts Category:Team Rocket Category:Franzism Category:Multi-Colored team alliances